


just a little help

by BugontheRug



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, poe has trouble asking for help, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Poe has trouble asking for help after a mission flight leaves him sore.Finn doesn't take his shit.





	just a little help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finnpoe fic so I'm dipping my toe in with a drabble. Enjoy :)

It was a simple intel mission. Meet on some backwater planet with an informant and come back. Easy peasy. Except for the fact that Poe wasn’t as young as he used to be and those long flights made his back stiff and achy.

He climbed out of Black One and walked toward the hanger doors, bending his back this way and that to stretch out the kinks. A particularly loud crack had his droid rolling up to him in concern.

<Does Friend-Poe need to go to maintenance?>

“No BB8, I’m fine. Nothing a good nights sleep won’t fix.” Poe said with a grin.

...He spoke too soon.

The next morning Poe was lying in bed willing himself to get up. If he could just move around a bit, loosen up the muscles in his back, he’d be fine. But for now, his back muscles were tense and any movement sent a spasm of pain down his spine.

He groaned. He was missing breakfast and was going to be late for drills if he didn’t get up now. _Just sit up..NOW._ Nothing. 

He wiggled his fingers trying to come up with a plan when the door to his room slid open to the sound of beeps and boots.

“BB8 told me you’ve been struggling to get out of bed.” The low baritone had Poe closing his eyes. Force, anyone but him. When he opened them again it was to a concerned Finn looking down at him.

“What? Me? Struggling? Nope, I’m all fine and dandy here so be on your way and I’ll meet you in the mess.” Poe threw him a disarming smile, hoping Finn would take it and leave him in his misery.

Finn was young and fit and Poe wasn’t bad himself, but moments like this made him ashamed. How could he be the best pilot in the resistance, a hero to look up to, when his body failed him like this?

To Poe dismay, Finn didn’t leave and gave him an unimpressed ‘mhmm’, with an eyebrow lift! Finn must be spending too much time with Jess. He crossed his arms and tapped his chin, foot tapping along in sync like he was thinking about something. Then he nodded and put his hands on his hips. “I just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.” Yup, definitely spending too much time with Jess.

“See, I’m not. I’m just really enjoying my bed and wanted a few extra minutes...” Poe trailed off seeing Finn’s disapproving gaze. He sighed in defeat. “Okay, my back is killing me. I didn’t stretch it enough after the mission yesterday and it’s all stiff and tense.”

“Why didn’t you just say so? You know you can always ask me for help.” Finn’s voice was soft, it made Poe’s heart ache. He knew Finn would never judge him, every gut worrying thing was from his own head. He trusted Finn with his life, literally.

“I know. Help?” Poe asked with a bashful grin. Finn’s smile lit up his face and Poe felt momentarily blinded.

“Here. Let’s turn you over.” With a lot of grunts and groans, Poe turned onto his stomach with Finn’s help. Of all the scenarios Poe imagined of having Finn’s strong, rough hands on him, this was not one.

When he was comfortable, pillows situated just so, he asked, “Well, what now?”

“You know how I’ve been helping out in medical?” Poe couldn’t see him from his position, but he could hear Finn somewhere across the room.

“Yea?”

“Well, after helping Ryssa with her PT patients, she walked me through the post-workout massage.” Finn was right next to him now, and soon his warm hands were rubbing down his back. 

Poe moaned as Finn worked out some knots in his shoulders and ran his thumbs firmly down his spin.

“Feel good?”

“Yea.” Poe’s voice was breathy, the pain from earlier disappearing quickly under Finn’s skillful ministrations.

“Good.” Poe could practically hear Finn’s smile. Poe relaxed and closed his eyes, content with letting his friend take care of him.


End file.
